


One Person In Two Bodies

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come for me, brother."</p><p>4x10 rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Person In Two Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> I've working on this one for quite some time. Enjoy!

Jaime watches his sister carefully as she speaks. His eyes follow her as she walks around the room, talking about their father, the risk, the danger; all those small things she once cared for.

"I don't want to talk about Tywin Lannister. I don't choose Tywin Lannister. I don't love Tywin Lannister. I love my brother. I love my lover." She kneels in front of him, her hand on his upper thigh. He feels himself growing hard at the sight. The pure thought of what she's about to do is _too much_. "People will whisper, they'll make their jokes. Let them. They're all so small, I can't even see them. I only see what matters." She kisses his golden hand, her tongue against its cold surface. 

He pulls her up and kisses her. A light kiss at first, until passion took over them. "Someone will walk in."

"I don't care."

He's already looking around the room for all the objects he could fuck her against, when she drops to her knees again. He tries to protest, tell her this isn't how he wants it, this isn't how he wants her. But her hand is already undoing his breeches, searching for his cock. 

He's rock hard when he enters her mouth. She puts her hands to his hips, keeping him steady. "Cersei-" he moans as she moves further down, all the way to the end, trying not to show him how she struggles to fit him in her mouth. 

He can't hep but thrust in her mouth a little, careful not to go too far, and soon he's whimpering around his seat, moaning her name over and over again. "Come for me, brother." She kissed the head of his cock. "Come for your sister." She bites him lightly, like she would usually do so to his ear or finger. It drives him insane as he pushes his hips against her mouth. 

When he knows he's close to the edge, he grabs her hair roughly and pushes her head back. He thrusts into her mouth three more times, moaning louder each time, until he spills his seed in her mouth. "Cersei-" he moans, "Cersei, Cersei, Cersei..." When he pulls out, the last few drops find their way to her pale face. He watches in awe as it slides down her throat and neck. 

She gets up and so does he. He puts his hands around her waist and kisses her forehead, wipping off the seed from her face. "I love you." he whispers and kisses her, tasting what he feels like, what _they_ feel like - they were one person in two bodies, after all. 

"I love you too." She kisses him back, and for a slight second, it feels like nothing's changed.


End file.
